confession in a song
by issydragonheart
Summary: Blossom 16 and her sisters are all dating the ruffs. Acept her and brick. Today brick just randomly asked her to go to this karekoe place out of the blue. she accepts it but dose not know what he has in store. Read and you will find out. (Reds Only) Some hints of blues, and Greens.
1. Chapter 1

Song as a confession

Chapter one

Blossom pov

Blossom woke up for Saturday morning at 7 am before her sisters bubbles and buttercup usually. Blossom and her sisters are now sixteen . They grew fingers and all that jazz.

Blossom has knee length red hair and all the girl have good hour glass figure. Blossom wears a blouse and a hot pink vest , along with dark pink skinny jeans, with pink UGGs. She always wears a little bit of eye liner and marscra and a tiny bit of pink lip gloss.

Bubbles has grown out of her pig tails and know wear her elbow length in a low pony tail. She wears a baby blue tank top with a white skirt, with brown sandals. Her bright blue eyes have a tiny bit of blue eye shadow, eye liner, maracas, and lip gloss.

Finally buttercup has shoulder hair length hair with green highlights. She wears a green t-shirt with black skinny jeans , and neon green converse. Surprisingly she wore eye liner and light coat of lip gloss.

Three years later after fighting. We stopped being superheros because all villans became good. As well as the Rowdy Ruff boys also somewhat grew up from being annoying to just plain pain in the butt. Though they became really hot like six pack and stuff but they wore kind of the same stuff like t-shirts and pants, but in their respective colors. Plus Brick still has his red cap.

After I woke up my sisters I walked down stair ready to leave. I had nothing to do today. Then I saw two respective colors zoom past me . One dark blue one forest green. Their was butch and boomer waiting for their girlfriends. Boomer and bubbles started dating the third week they first came to our school. The Greens got to together not so long ago but it took a lot love to get through their stubborn heads that they love each other but the still fight a lot but friendly way. Then I saw my secret crush Brick come up from behind me, and scare me.

"Ahh," "Brick you jerk why scare me?" I asked him he smirked and showed me a sign for a karaoke place.

"Why do you want to show me this?" I asked brick in a questioned look.

" I was wondering if you would like to go to this place with me," "please I just want to hear you sing please…" He plead with is infamous puppy dog face.

"Fine," I said in defeat.

"Great!, Thank you," he said he looked really happily.

I started head out with brick to the karaoke place with Brick when my sisters came down stair, and saw I was leaving with brick.

"OMG!" "You are going a date with brick," screamed bubbles happily and excitedly.

I blushed and said, " No I am not I going to the karaoke place with brick," I said calmly and turned to see brick have a little pink in his cheeks.

"Anyway I going bye," I said as I left the house with brick well this going to be a long day.

Did you like it? I sorry if you didn't this is my first story please say nice things. J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When me and brick were going to the Karaoke place. We stopped at a café and got coffee, and muffins. Brick was being really silly, until I saw our waitress come back asking for his number. I glared at her not realizing brick was watching my glare at her, and smirked. He started flirting back okay that's it! I got up, and was about to leave when I slipped in a puddle of water. As I was about to hit the floor, I felt warm arms catch me before I hit the hard floor. I looked up to see brick holding me by the waist.

"Phew, pinkie you nearly gave me a heart attack," He said in a worried manner then quickly replaced with a smirk that made me melt.

"Thank you for catching me," I said blushing embarrassed. Then I let jealousy take over.

"Anyway I think I should leave you that new girl, and let you take her to karaoke!" I said ready to release my fury.

Then he chuckled and then smiled warmly.

"I wasn't actually flirting with her I was just trying to see your reaction," he said then carried on, " Anyway lets pay and get out of here, so we can sing."

We left after eating our food then departed to the karaoke. When we finally made it Brick bought us room for two. Then brick went first and chose the song 'Just the Girl' by five clicked. The music started.

She's cold and she's cruelBut she knows what she's doin'She pushed me in the poolAt our last school reunionShe laughs at my dreamsBut I dream about her laughterStrange as it seemsShe's the one I'm after

_(brick sounds really good at singing and dancing, but why is he staring a me, why is my cheeks getting warm!)_'cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' for

_Brick(Hope she knows this is for her)_

_Blossom( Okay I think he singing for me)_

She can't keep a secretFor more than an hourShe runs on 100 proof attitude powerAnd the more she ignores meThe more I adore herWhat can I do?I'd do anything for herAnd when she sees it's meOn her caller IDShe won't pick up the phoneShe'd rather be aloneBut I can't give up just yetCause every word she's ever saidIs still ringin' in my headStill ringin' in my head

_Brick start s moving towards her slowly without her knowing._

She's cold and she's cruelBut she knows what she's doin'Knows just what to saySo my whole day is ruined_When brick gets right in front of her he keeps singing, and dancing._Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreOh, I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' for

_Foreheads meet and slowly stare in their eyes._

Just the girlI'm lookin' forShe's just the girlI'm lookin' forJust the girlI'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' for

"Blossom you're my just a girl," brick said warmly looking into the pink eyes that widen.

"Its oka….." brick was cut off with a passionate kiss on the lips. He was shocked, but slowly melted in. Rest of the time of the karaoke place they were either kissing, singing, or talking.

When brick and blossom walked home. Just before blossom walked in the door he gave her a quick peck on the lips, until the heard a squeal.

"Shhhh…. They might hear you," another familiar voice. Me and brick looked at each other and smiled. We started to fly quietly behind them and…

"Hey guys what are you doing," brick said sarcastically smirking at them.

"Oh hi blossom we weren't spying on you at all….It was his Idea," said buttercup pointing at butch. Butch glared at his girlfriend.

"Thanks for backing me up guys," looking at the blues, and buttercup who was looking innocently.

I decided to ask how long they were spying, "Guys how long were you spying?"

Bubbles spoke, "To the café scene to the time you came back, including the karaoke place," she said innocently with a smile.

"Well…the secrets out we are officially a couple," Brick said grinning. I smiled then decide to end this by taking off his hat and giving a kiss behind it. Then we pulled away with me smiling and brick blushing like a tomato.


End file.
